parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie the unicorn and the chocolate factory
this is based off of the movie "willy wonka and the chocolate factory" cast (DO NOT EDIT) Oof.jpeg|charlie the unicorn as charlie bucket (charlie the unicorn and charlie bucket both share the same name) Spongebob rainbow meme video 16x9.0.jpg|spongebob squarepants as willy wonka This here is larry the cucumber hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|paul the llama as mike teavee Screen-shot-2019-08-03-at-09-06-46.png|salad fingers as veruca salt 2493084-7485228081-mzl.q.png|carl the llama as violet beauregarde Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|patrick star as augustus gloop Blue_and_Pink-0.png|blue and pink as the oompa loompas plot (DO NOT EDIT) charlie the unicorn, patrick star, paul the llama, salad fingers, and carl the llama had been invited to spongebob's factory and a contest to whoever is still standing will win and will get to become the bannana king. After welcoming them to the gates spongebob takes the animals to the first room "the candy room" patrick (who is excited about this) starts to drink out of the chocolate fountain of spongebob's wishes. Charlie tries to tell him to stop but patrick falls in the river and gets sucked up into a pipe to a different room (the fudge room) while two oompa loompas which resemble blue and pink (to charlie that is) sing a song about patrick's fate. after awakning the "oma" the group escape on a boat with charlie falling behind and getting on last. two hours later the two oompa loompas say a annoying conversation "ring ring hello" suddenly the boat begins to sink and charlie starts to panic cause he can't swim or breathe underwater but the others don't care and it's the part of the tour. this takes them to the next room "the shrinking room" paul decides to use it to see what carl was up to when he's out and a bout but it shrinks him to 4 inches high the to unicorns sing another song about paul's fate while streching him back to his normal size. next spongebob takes he group to the "nut storaging room" where trained squriells choose a good nut and a bad nut if it's a good nut it gets sended to the nut factory.if it's a bad nut it gets sended down a garbage chute salad fingers is really impressed and really wants one but when spongebob refuses salad fingers decides to get one on his own but the squriells tackle salad fingers and sends him down the garbage chute while the unicorns sing another song about salad fingers' fate. with charlie and carl reamaining spongebob brings them to yet a really terrifying boat ride while charlie says that it was the most scariest thing he had ever saw. the last room is the inventing room there were so many hands everywhere which scares charlie. an overexicted carl decides to eat one claring he had won but instead turns blue and turns into a giant bluebarry! the unicorns sing about carl's fate as they roll him away to squeeze the juice out of him. that takes down with charlie spongebob says he had been a good unicorn and he had won the contest and that he is the bannana king. charlie spongebob and the two unicorns see patrick, paul, salad fingers, and carl, looking like a mess patrick was covered in chocolate, paul is back to his normal size but the difference is that he is all stretched up, salad fingers somehow escaped the garbage chute but is now covered with garbage, and carl somwhow got juiced fast but is still blue. Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie-spoof Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Movie Spoofs